


Uncovered

by AHaresBreath



Series: Together [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Darkfluff, First Time, M/M, Past Abuse, Self Harm, adoptive incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHaresBreath/pseuds/AHaresBreath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Arthur rejected Merlin he started cutting himself.  Just a little story about that.</p><p> </p><p>Warning: Don't think it's particularly triggery but if you don't want to read about self harm best not read this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncovered

When Merlin was fourteen he started cutting himself. Nothing big, at school he would dig his compass point into his arm, at home he used nail scissors to snip little vs into his wrist. He soon escalated to Stanley knife blades and kitchen knives, anything he could get his hands on, but his cuts were shallow and discreet, he wasn't trying to kill himself and he had always preferred long sleeves anyway. 

When Merlin was sixteen and Arthur started climbing into his bed again he always made him keep the lights off, it was easier that way for many reasons.

The first time Arthur tried to fuck him it hurt too much and he had to ask him to stop. Arthur was so worried and kept apologising, he flicked on the bedside lamp and lifted Merlin's legs to check that he was ok. His arse was fine but Arthur's eyes settled on the silvery white and dusky pink scars criss-crossing his thighs.

Merlin held his breath, expecting mockery or disgust. But Arthur smoothed his fingers over the bumpy skin, then followed with his lips, kissing his way down first one leg, then the other. Then he took Merlin's arms and kissed his way up them too, paying extra attention to the left wrist which bore the heaviest scarring. 

When he had finished he picked up the bottle of lube he had used before.

"I want you so much, Merlin," he whispered, "I _need_ you. Can we try again?"

At that moment Merlin would have given him anything, he nodded, resolving that however much it hurt he would take it for Arthur.

Arthur slicked up his fingers and slid one in carefully, he took it much slower than he had before and waited until he had four fingers sliding easily in and out before slicking his cock and pressing the head in. The light was still on and he watched Merlin's face intently as he slid in. Merlin felt a twinge but it didn't hurt like before, he smiled up at Arthur to reassure him. 

When Arthur was all the way in he stilled and picked up Merlin's left wrist, kissing it again and letting his other hand drift up and down his thigh.

"These are mine aren't they?" Merlin didn't understand, "I mean, you did this because of me, because I hurt you."

Merlin considered lying, but this moment was too raw for that, he nodded.

"I can't promise I won't hurt you again."

"I know," he answered softly, stroking Arthur's frowning face.

"But anyone else, if anyone else makes you want to do this you come to me, alright?"

"Yeah, alright."

"Good, now I'm gonna fuck you, alright?"

"Yeah."

"Good"

So Arthur fucked him, and Merlin had never felt so safe or so loved, and when he came he clutched Arthur to him like he would never let him go.


End file.
